Everything You Know Is Wrong
by MissMune
Summary: Oneshot. Everything you know is wrong, black is white, up is down, and short is long, and everything you thought was so important doesn't really matter.


A/N: I regret nothing! This was so worth the time to write. You see, I kind of reached the breaking point with CT, though I'm not exactly sure that's the right word for it… Ah well, I just felt like writing something different, you see?

So, this oneshot was born. I wanted to write this ever sense I heard the song "Everything You Know Is Wrong" by Weird Al. So, yes, this oneshot was inspired by that. It was also inspired by those stories where people learn their lessons…kind of. The one that this reminds me most of is this one episode of Are You Afraid of the Dark, where this kid who is obsessed with TV ends up getting sucked into a book.

Gaz doesn't get sucked into a book, though, I'm afraid.

What happens to her? Was it a dream? Some strange paranormal phenomena? Who knows? I certainly don't.

Anyway, I wrote this to amuse myself, and if anyone else likes it, well, that's a plus.

So, here's my random oneshot:3

(Doesn't own ZIM.)

----

Beep. Beep. Beep.

An alarm chimed in a room that any normal person would think was creepy and depressing. All around this room there were posters explaining why humanity sucked, and how they would "pay". The color scheme to the room was mainly dark purple and black, as was the alarm clock, and the bed spread next to the alarm. Under the darkly colored covers, there was a sleeping girl. She was tossing and turning in agitation.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The girl growled, and tried to ignore it.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

She growled again, hitting the alarm with far too much force – it broke.

Angrily, the girl threw the covers off of her body, and slid over to the side of her bed. That was the third alarm she had broken that month.

"Stupid _alarm_," she muttered, pulling herself off of her bed, and dressing quickly, taking extra care with her skull necklace.

The girl stomped over to her door, which she kicked in, not caring who or what might be on the other side. It's not like it affected _her_, so who cared if she broke a nose or two?

Sadly, there was no one walking by her door at that moment, and the door only hit air.

She growled again.

Looking irritated for no good reason, she began making her way to the stairs, which her brother was currently making his way down. He was taking up _her_ stairs!

Speeding up, she pushed the boy away, almost causing him to fly down the stairs. "Move it," she said, purposely trying to take up the entire width of the staircase, so her sibling couldn't be first into the kitchen.

He was always trying to eat _her_ cereal.

Yet, she was still the one to get the cereal today. The _last_ of the cereal. She deserved it more than _he_ did, anyway.

The boy sighed as he saw she was eating the cereal. She opened one of her squinted eyes, dangerously, daring him to question her. He didn't, and instead got out some old oatmeal, eating the sloppy mess sadly.

Whiner.

After a few moments, it seemed like the boy couldn't stomach anymore of the hideous oatmeal, and threw it away. He gave one last fleeting glance at his sister before leaving for school.

The girl scoffed, spitting pieces of cereal over the small kitchen table. It wouldn't matter if she was late, anyway, no one would question her.

Chewing loudly and violently, it took her no time to finish the cereal. She left the table, leaving the bowl, still filled with milk, on the table. Someone else would clean it up.

However, as she moved towards the opening in between the kitchen and living room, it didn't take her long to realize something was very strange about it. The room was completely black, despite the fact that it was clearly a very sunny day. It wasn't any ordinary darkness, either, it seemed tangible – like you had to force your way through it.

Of course, being the 'tough' person she was, the girl merely growled at the strange phenomena before entering the living room.

As soon as she entered the room, a small whisper came from behind the couch, "Everything you know is wrong," it said, slyly.

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" the girl asked, angrily. She looked like she would give anything to beat up whoever had just whispered that sentence.

There was no response. Only silence – piercing silence. Looking around suspiciously, the girl rushed towards the front door, and pulled it open.

Outside it was as bright as ever, there were birds chirping and squirrels chattering. Normally the girl hated things that were cheery, but she was almost relieved to see them today.

"Black is white," the voice whispered, as the girl left the house.

She gave one furious glare at the house before departing for school. Nothing outside seemed different. In fact, everything seemed more normal than before – if that was possible.

The skool looked the same as she approached it; it still looked dirty and disgusting.

_That was stupid_, the girl concluded, entering the building and heading towards her classroom. She looked at the hallway clock; she was already more than five minutes late. Whatever, Mr. Elliot wouldn't care.

Without a trace of worry, the girl entered her classroom. Something was different, though. Everyone was glaring at her.

"Why are you late, Gaz?" Mr. Elliot said, looming eerily behind her.

The girl, Gaz, just grumbled and moved towards her desk. The kids were leering at her, smiling in a horrible manner she had never seen from them before.

"I _said_," Mr. Elliot sneered, "Why are you late, Gaz?"

Gaz spun around to glare at Mr. Elliot. Who was _he_ to talk to her that way? He would suffer.

"My, you have such a bad attitude, Gaz," Mr. Elliot said, growing closer to her, without any fear on his features. "I'd say you need a stay in the underground classroom."

"What?" Gaz said, actually looking surprised. What was even more horrible, however, was that as Mr. Elliot spoke those words, the class began to laugh. No one_ ever_ laughed at her!

She would show them! Furiously, she began to stomp her way over to one of the kids, grabbing him by the collar. He didn't stop laughing.

She punched him. Still, he laughed. He laughed at _her_.

"Punching other students!" Mr. Elliot said, eyes glinting evilly as he moved towards the back of his desk. "I'd say that warrants the spike pit with the poisonous cobras. Wouldn't you, class?"

The class nodded.

Gaz gritted her teeth, and started walking towards Mr. Elliot. How _dare_ he? Of course, after one more sneer from Mr. Elliot, the floor beneath her feet dropped away, and she was falling.

The sound of laughter filled her ears. She could barely stand it.

WHAM! She had landed on some sort of stone slab.

Groaning, she opened her eyes. She couldn't see anything, it was pitch black wherever she was.

Suddenly, a blinding light filled the room. To her horror, she saw she was on a small piece of stone that was hanging by a thin rope over a spike pit. There were cobras slithering in between the spikes.

On the other side of the room there was a chalk board, instructing her to write a 10 page book report on why it was bad to hit people.

She scoffed, no way was she going to do that.

Instead, she sprawled herself out on the slab. She could wait this out. Her class would pay once she got out of here.

---

How long she had been there, she didn't know. She had fallen asleep quite a while ago, and had just recently woken up, feeling hungry and sore.

She didn't remember the last time she hadn't gotten to eat right when she wanted to. In fact, she doubted that that had ever happened. _Ever_.

Angrily, she shifted on the slab. She wanted to go home.

"Up is down," a whisper came from the side of the room. Quickly, Gaz looked over, but there was nothing there.

She wanted to scream, but, then, there was a clattering from the door, and something hit the slab with a clang. To her surprise, she saw it was a ladder.

On the other side of the ladder was her extremely irritated looking brother.

"Dib?" she said, squinting at him.

"Come _on_, Gaz," he said, looking at her with hate in his eyes. "Dad said I had to come here and save you. He wants you alive for _some_ reason."

Gaz blinked. What had he just said? Stupid Dib.

Still, she wasn't about to stay on this slab, and she carefully made her way down the ladder. Dib looked like he wanted to kick the ladder down, sending her to her doom, as she descended.

Gaz didn't say thank you, and pushed Dib out of the way as she exited the horrible classroom.

This time, it was Dib's turn to growl. "Did you just _push_ me, Gaz?" he asked, venomously.

It took a while to realize that that voice had been her brother's. It sounded nothing like it usually did – it was harsh, and cold.

"What did you say to me, Dib?" Gaz shot back, glaring at him.

Dib looked like he was about to explode in anger, and he loomed over her menacingly. "Do you like having all of your limbs, Gaz?" he asked, sneering.

Gaz's heart sank. What was _wrong_ with everyone? _NO_ one treated her like that, _ever_.

Angrily, Gaz went to punch Dib, but he intercepted her and grabbed her hand roughly. "_Do_ you?" he asked, squeezing her hand so tightly that it hurt quite badly.

She didn't know what to say. There was _no_ way she was going to let Dib win, but, as she looked into those eyes filled with utter loathing, she knew he was completely serious.

"Yes," she muttered, so quietly that it was incredibly hard for Dib to catch. But he did, and he gave her a horrible grin.

"Then shut up," he said, finally, releasing her hand and walking away from her.

Fuming, and in shock, Gaz followed her big brother, keeping her distance from him. Everything was so wrong. Why was everything like this?

As they left the school, Gaz realized that she must have been in the classroom longer than she thought. It was dark now, and the stars were shining brightly in the sky.

She breathed in the fresh night air. It was refreshing to be out of that horrible underground classroom. It was nice to be outside.

Silently, the siblings walked away from the school. The trees rustled violently as the passed them. "And short is long," the voice said again.

Gaz shivered. "Did you hear that?" she asked, trying feebly to sound like her old self.

"Gaz," Dib snarled, "Do you remember than conversation we _just_ had?"

She didn't say anything, but Dib didn't seem to care. He just kept walking, not even looking backwards at his sister.

Gaz was breathing heavily by now, and was extremely relieved to see her house up ahead as the two approached it. She was so relieved that she rushed ahead of Dib, who grabbed the back of her collar, and pulled her back angrily. He glowered at her, before moving ahead of her again.

Gritting her teeth, she followed her brother. She would – she would. She paused, what would she do? Make him "pay"? _How_? He would rip her limbs off if she tried.

Quietly, she entered the house, having to open the door again, as Dib had slammed it in her face.

"Daughter!" she heard her father say. That was it, she'd just tell her dad!

"Dad, listen," Gaz began, but was interrupted by Membrane.

"Not now, daughter," he said, "I have to talk to you about your behavior."

"What?" Gaz cried, looking enraged once more.

"It seems you disobeyed your _teacher_! Then hit your fellow student!" he said, looking down at her, disapprovingly.

"But they-" 

"And you acted disrespectful towards your brother!" he continued.

"But he-" 

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to punish you, daughter," Membrane said, shaking his head.

"_What_?" Gaz said, outraged.

"Yes, no games for," Membrane said, thinking carefully, "A year."

"WHAT?"

"Yes," Membrane said, nodding, "No dinner, either."

"That's not fair!" Gaz cried, face turning red.

Membrane just shook his head and pointed towards her room.

Letting out a cry of frustration, Gaz stormed up the stairs and into her room, flopping down onto her bed, stomach growling.

"And everything you thought was so important doesn't matter," the voice said, with finality.

Gaz turned over, not even caring about the voice. She just wanted this day to be over. Somehow, she managed to fall into a fretful sleep.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

The alarm went off again.

The girl shifted in her bed, opening her eyes wearily. She thought she had broken that alarm. Gently, she turned it off.

She really didn't want to get up today – it would be miserable. Still, she did. She wouldn't want to be punished even _more_ for things that weren't her fault.

She dressed quickly, and opened the door carefully. No one was on the other side. Breathing a sigh of relief, she began walking towards the stairs. There was her brother.

Pausing, she looked at him warily. He raised an eyebrow at her, but continued walking. Relieved that he hadn't done anything, she followed him down the stairs.

There was the last of the cereal. Hadn't she finished that off? She looked at her brother again, who looked back at her without any of the hate she had seen last night, only confusion was etched onto his features.

Silently, she prepared a bowl of oatmeal for herself, leaving her brother in shock.

Today would be different.


End file.
